A Little Too Much Tea
by Sixela
Summary: Has nothing to do with Tea! My Boyfriend jumps in and Zpan Sven shows up while over someone's house, nothing That bad, it was a middle of the night story. I think Everyone kill get a kick out of it!


A Little too much of Tea!  
By Sixela! Aka Nora Maxwell~Duo Maxwell's daughter  
  
Okay, here is the deal I am bored! My boyfriend Mark isn't online, and I just had a Pepsi. I took all the caffeine out here. I am eating Smarties too!  
  
Duo: My dear ShinoTensh! Please don't..  
Heroo: you know she's gonna  
Qatra: No, don't make him do it!  
Wefie: What are you Weaklings talking, Nora Maxwell don't!  
Trowa: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sixela: ~Oh My god Trowa is so hot!~ (Everyone stares at her)What, can I go on?  
  
Note: I don't own the G-Boys. No, Duo isn't my dad (I wish he was) Nor Folgers Coffee, or Lipton Tea; the fact is I don't own much, I only own me, and ALL my Screen Names. Ahhh! Running low on caffeine and sugar!  
  
Trowa: Have you started yet?  
Sixela: ~God, look at him, those arms, those Large hands, Big feet, and..~  
Trowa: Sixela, Nora????  
Sixela: working on it! Sorry!  
All five guys~Sweat drops   
  
***********************Okay, now it's starting*****************************  
Duo: Um, I thought it's started?  
Sixela: Shoot, NEED more Pepsi!!!!! And Sugar!!!!!!!!!  
(Relena walks in).   
Sixela: God, Mark must have done it again! EERRRRRRR!  
Qatra: Hi Duo, would you like some Coffee? Hi Reline would you like some Tea?  
Reline: Um, sure thanx. Nora...  
Sixela: It's Sixela right now  
Reline: Sixela how did I get here? I thought you hated me?  
Nora, I mean Sixela: Mark must have slipped you in; It's not me who hates you its Zpan Sven. Let me get your Tea, and Dad, oh I mean Duo let me get your coffee!  
(Sixela goes into the Kitchen).  
Duo: I love that girl  
Reline: Hildes?  
(Hear shooting out in the background), "I got it Qatra! Go entertain your guests!" "Okay, oh and Stay away from the Pepsi!!!!! I mean it this time!" "Yes Sir! Oh! Left over Halloween candy, Qatra can I have some?" "Go right ahead!"(With that Qatra walked into his living room).  
Dou: No not Hide's, Nonie's  
(Qatra gets back up and walks into the bathroom). He starts to puke.  
Reline: What? You're pulling my leg!  
Duo: No that's Heroo's job! (*Evil Grin*)  
(Trowa walks in. Holding a bunch of flowers).  
Sixela: (walking out) Oh Trowa you shouldn't have!  
Trowa: Sixela they are not for you, these are for my lover Qatra!  
Duo: I thought you didn't write those kinda fics Nora, I mean Sixela!  
Sixela: I don't, EEEERRRRRRR Hentai! That Ecchi Bakayaroo, Kono Yaro, Youma, Zpan Sven!!! (Calmly) Oh, you want your Tea and Coffee right. Here you go, Now where was I, Oh yes..  
Trowa: I'll be right back, I gotta fix this! (Runs out the Door)  
Sixela: Okay, so this is going good.  
(Heroo walks in).  
Heroo: Reline (walks up too her)  
Reline: Heroo (goes to his arms)  
Sixela: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER ROMANCE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH I need Caffeine!!!!! (Runs out of the room)  
Heroo: Strange girl, reminds me of Duo  
Reline: Scares me to think in some of her stories she turns out to be OUR Daughter  
Qatra: (coming out of the bathroom) did I miss something?  
Duo:(Sweat drops) No Qatra, nothing  
Wefie: (runs in screaming) No Woman! I will NOT play a game like that with you!  
Sally: (running after him) Oh but Wuffy!  
Alexis:(coming in) Here we go Mr. Winner, a nice cup of Lipton Tea, and my dear father a nice cup of Folgers Classic Roast. Mr. Yew what can I get you?  
Qatra: God She reminds me of Dorothy  
Alexis: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dorothy knocks on the door.  
Qatra: Come in!  
Alexis: Hi Dorothy   
Qatra: AHH! What Can Sixela get you?  
Heroo: Can I have some Coffee too?  
Dorothy: Can I have some Hot chocolate?  
(Suddenly, a bang is heard from the sidewalk outside).  
Sixela: I'll.. be... In.. the..KITCHEN IF NEEDED! (Breaks into a run)  
(Knock, Knock)  
Qatra: yes?  
Zpan Sven: Is this the Winner place?  
Qatra: Come..  
Sixela: NNNNOOOOOO!!!! (Runs and locks doors) Get out! Get out your not in my story!  
Zpan Sven: Yes I am, you keep saying my name! (Pushes door open) The two girls fight.  
Duo: wow I never knew that she could fight! (Looks at Everyone) Okay, all we need is for Trowa to walk in!  
Sixela: DAD! NOOOOOOO! Get off me you #$%@#!  
Zpan Sven: Baka  
Sixela: Bakana! I want my Caffeine!!!!!  
Zpan Sven: Bakayaroo! Not until I'm finished with you!  
Sixela: Need sugar!!! Need Caffeine! KKKKKIIIIISSSSSSAAAAAMMMAA!  
Duo: Huh! What?  
Wefie: She used my Word!  
Zpan Sven: Sixela! You never told me you knew Wefie!! Temee!  
Sixela =P  
Zpan Sven: :}  
(Trowa walks in and sees Sixela fighting with Zpan Sven).  
Trowa: so this is who made me buy flowers for Qatra! You get IT Sixela!  
Sixela:(blushes) Thanx Trowa  
Zpan Sven: So you are cheating on Mark aren't you!  
(All of a sudden Mark walks in carrying a package. He sees Sixela and Zpan Sevn fighting).  
Trowa: put the box down over there.   
Mark: Alexis!!!!!!!!  
Sixela: Please don't use that name here it's a fan fic.  
Zpan Sevn: So she's cheating on you with Trowa Barton? If she had any brains she would go for Trunks from DBZ!  
Sixela: Hold on! (runs into kitchen) Here we go. (Hands Dorothy hot chocolate, and heroo a cup of Black coffee) Okay El numbra ono, I am not cheating on Mark! Number two, it's my ##*** fan fic and I can show you why I'm the "ShinoTensi"..   
Mark: huh!  
All: he's not Japanese  
Sixela: Angle of Death, my father's daughter..  
Mark: You mean Thorn is Duo?  
Sixela: Mark Shut up! ..And have you killed a number of ways! Great, this story has gone bad! Anybody want something?  
Zpan Sven: Temee..  
Sixela: Dorothy, here is a knife. Show us how you stabbed Qatra. Here we have a volunteer. (Kicks Zpan Sven over to her) I am going to make some more coffee. Mark I love you, but you don't like GW so save me time. Good night! Ai Shiteru!  
Mark: Good Night my love. (walks over and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. She pulls him closer, their lips meet more passionately this time, he pulls her now, and her arms go around his neck, now their playing tongue wars. The scent of each other fills their noses, his hands get tighter [Duo: ahem] they pull closer, his kisses leave her cheek and get lower, [Duo: ahem][Sixela: my story!!!] [Duo: ahem] but Sixela pushed away and kisses his cheek [Sixela: Happy now?] [Duo: yes!]) Good night  
Sixela: Anyone want anything?  
Qatra: how did you make this tea?  
Sixela: just like dad taught me! (*Evil Grin*)  
Qatra: You didn't!  
Wefie: No!!!!!!!!  
Heroo: I thought she did!  
Sixela: What? Can I finally tell the "Dang" story? You should have known! You talked about it at the beginning!  
Trowa: Huh, What? She spiked the tea and coffee?  
Qatra: I said don't touch the Pepsi!  
Sixela: I didn't I HADA COKE! MUHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHA! Too much Caffeine!!! Hahaha! And sugar!  
Zpan Sven: I thought I was bad!  
Duo: So THAT was the story?  
Sixela: Well first off, I wasn't supposed to be in it. But someone..(kicks the knife harder into Zpan Sven's side) Also YOU were going too spike the drinks!  
Duo: I love you too!  
Sixela: well there we go!  
******************************End of story********************************  
  
Duo: okay, so that was what you came up with at @ 2:49 am on Nov.25, 2000?  
Sixela: Yes, it went all wrong!  
Duo: it was a bonding experience.  
Sixela: Mark will never forgive me for this.   
Duo: What about Zpan Sven?  
Sixela: Just don't appear in my stories for a while "K"?  
Duo: what about the title?  
Sixela: already named~ "A Little Too Much of Tea"  
Duo: okay?  
Sixela: Don't ask, Everyone please Review.  
Duo: you okay?  
Sixela: Caffeine wore off, must.. Stay..awkfgdfsg,57tgtreuqrhqeutrettttttttttttttttttryeeeeeeeeeetyytttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Duo: Sixela, SIXELA, NORA MAXWELL! GET WAKE!!!!! YOU HAVE TO END THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sixela: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZ..  
Duo: must I do everything? Well That was the end! Hey Trowa!  
Sixela: Trowa? Where?  
Duo: hehehehe  
  
  
  



End file.
